Dude, what the hell?
by auteur-cache
Summary: A small red mark was already starting to appear on his right cheek bone and he could feel the throbbing on an incoming bruise on his thigh and backside. This was all Kyle’s fault, Kyle and his stupid new best friend. stan/kyle style, mild swearing


"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Stan stood in the doorway of his best friend's bedroom, his eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at the scene beyond the door frame.

Both Kyle Broflovski and his partner in crime looked up from their positions on the bed, Kyle nearly falling off the bed as he scrambled to get up, only to be caught up in the sheets.

Kyle managed to untangled himself and stumbled over to his friend.

"You said you were too busy to hang out" said Stan accusingly, poking his finger into his best friends chest when the boy stopped in front of him.

Kyle's face reddened, "I am busy!" he snapped back, pushing the accusing finger away from him.

"Oh yeah, I can see that now!" Stan yelled, trying to ignore the smirk that appeared on the face of the other occupant of the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyle's voice had risen, his face red and his fists clenched in anger, as if he was trying to stop himself from punching Stan in the face.

"What is going on in here!" another voice joined the argument as Sheila Broflovski stepped up behind Stan, hands on her hips.

"Nothing" said Stan coldly, giving Kyle one last glare for good measure before he turned away from the Jewish boy. "I was just leaving." He said simply before marching off down the hall, making sure to stamp his feet with each step he took.

---

Stan closed the front door a little violently, earning a threatening yell from his older sister, Shelly, who was sat in front of the television.

Sharron poked her head into the lounge room from the kitchen and spotted her son storming towards the stairs. "What's wrong, honey?" she called out, worry laced in her voice as she watched Stan climb.

"Nothing, I'm going to go do my homework" he mumbled as he reached the top of the stairs, stopping a moment to hear his mother give her 'ok' before he carried on to his bedroom.

"Stupid Kyle." Stan muttered as he threw off his shoes, one hitting the wall with a thud before falling to the floor. Stan glared at the shoe for a moment before he climbed onto his bed and flopping down amongst the pillows. He hadn't lied to his mother, he was going to be finishing up his homework tonight but with the mood he was in, nothing would get done even if he tried. So instead of doing what he should be doing, Stan continued to lie on his bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it would help.

Kyle was his best friend, so why would his best friend blow him off for some other guy in their class. It's not even like he was really their friend anyway. And why hadn't Kyle just told him?

Stan turned over, done glaring at the ceiling as it really hadn't helped after all. With a huff, he closed his eyes and tried to unfurl his eyebrows in hopes that sleep would come soon enough and he could forget about it all for one good night sleep.

---

Stan had managed to get to sleep, and had slept soundly. It was only halfway through his morning shower that he remembered the previous day and the anger came flooding back. Stan clenched his fist in anger, only to have the soap he was holding spring out from between his fingers and hit the wall.

Outside the bathroom, Randy Marsh stopped the stare at the bathroom door as a pained yell came from within. Feeling he should check up on his son, Randy knocked on the door before pressing his ear against the painted wood. "Stan?" he called, "you ok in there, son?" he asked before he quickly stepped away from the door as something heavy collided with it.

Randy decided that Stan was just having a bad morning and continued his way down the hall.

Stan was indeed having a bad morning, not only had the soap hit him in the face but when trying to reach for his towel on the other side of the bathroom, his dad's voice had surprised him, causing him to slip on the wet floor and nearly fall through the door.

He was now glaring at his reflection in the steamed up mirror, through the little peep hole he'd made. A small red mark was already starting to appear on his right cheek bone and he could feel the throbbing on an incoming bruise on his thigh and backside. This was all Kyle's fault, Kyle and his stupid new best friend.

---

No one liked school, actually most of the time Stan just plain hated it, but this morning was worse. Not only had he not finished his homework, but he'd also have to see Kyle and _him_ there too.

Just when he thought he'd managed to stay clear of whom he had been avoiding, his name was called from someone stepping up behind him. Stan didn't even need to turn away from his locker to know who it was.

"Dude, what the hell was you yesterday?" Kyle asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking just as annoyed as Stan felt.

"You told me you were busy when I asked if you wanted to hang out. Then I find you were hanging out with _him_? What the hell is that Kyle?" Stan questioned suddenly, turning to face the slightly shorter male.

"You're making it out like I lied to you or something. Which I didn't. I told you I was busy and I was-"

"Yeah, with him!" Stan cut in before he turned back to his locker, slamming it closed.

Stan was beginning to regret his bad temper when the locker door bounced back and crashed right into his nose.

"Oh my god Stan, are you ok?" the anger in Kyle's voice had been replaced with worry. He placed his still gloved hand on his friends shoulder.

Stan jerked away as he covered his nose with his own hands, "just forget it!" he said, muffled.

"Dude! I was just tutoring him!" It was amazing the way Kyle's emotions could change so quickly, his anger flaring back up as he grabbed Stan by the front of the boy's jacket before slamming him into the lockers behind them. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the shorter boy yelled as he pinned his friend, hoping he'd be able to keep Stan from leaving before he could get some real answers.

Stan grunted as his body ached from being treated so badly over a short period of time. "Oh don't try that bullshit with me" Stan began before whipping his bloody nose with his sleeve. "You can't possibly be dense enough to let me believe that you haven't notice the way he looks at you. Not to mention he probably doesn't even need tutoring!"

Kyle stared back blankly, trying to ignore the blood that continued to run from Stan's nose. "What're you talking about?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper as he looked around them quickly, having noticed they'd caught peoples attention with all their yelling.

Stan scoffed, which really didn't help his nose. "He's had the hots for you for the longest time, and you're probably the only idiot who doesn't know." Stan was now looking anywhere but at Kyle, feeling a little foolish for thinking that Kyle had actually known about the other boy's feelings and had returned them.

Kyle pursed his lips as he stared at the taller boy, who now that he looked closer, looked like he had been in a fight. "What- why would I? That's not even the point, why do you even care?" Kyle finally managed to find a question to ask.

Stan stopped his search for anything to look at but Kyle and stared past the boy and into the crowd of people that had gathered. He could see Wendy talking with Bebe, their heads together as they watched the scene. _Why did he care if Kyle were to date Craig? He had Wendy and didn't Kyle deserve to have someone as well?_

_But Craig's a jerk, _Stan's brain argued_, and Kyle would deserve better than that._

_But he'd been a jerk as well, he didn't deserve Kyle either._

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Stan's face distorted, emotions flashing across his face, so quickly he was unable to read them.

_Deserve Kyle? Heh, that made it sound like he_ liked_ Kyle or something._

Stan scoffed at the though, which only caused more blood to run from his nose and down his chin.

This was stupid; he didn't _like_ Kyle, not like _that_.

_Are you sure?_

Stan slowly turned his head from the crowd to look down at Kyle who had gone back to looking worried; probably thinking Stan had a concussion or something.

He stared at his friend for a long while, watching as the boy's green eyes seemed to be taking in the damage done to his face. Worry was the main emotion Kyle was showing, along with a side of confusion. Stan continued to stare. He had never noticed how he liked to look at the shorter boy, just simple look and admire without knowing it.

Stan tilted his head to one side as he surveyed his friend, yes, he could see what Craig saw in Kyle. He was defiantly a good looking male.

_He liked Kyle._

_He liked Kyle and not just like how he liked Kenny or any of his other friends. He had gotten jealous because Craig had finally stepped in and only now was Stan able to realize it. _

Kyle shook Stan, now quite worried as the boy's face distorted once again. "Dude, are you alright?" he asked, waving his hand in front of his friends face.

It took only a split second for it to happen, and Kyle defiantly hadn't seen it coming as Stan leaned in and had pressed his own blood covered, chapped lips to Kyle's own.

It lasted only a second, a brief press of lips and the feel of hands gripping his upper arms before Stan backed off, replacing his sleeve to his nose.

Kyle stood there for a moment, staring at the taller boy. Everyone was quiet, as if not sure what had exactly happened. Kyle was the one to break the silence.

"Oh shit dude! That was gross!" he called out as he whipped the blood from his lips with his sleeve before he slapping Stan around the back of the head. "Let's get you to the nurse's office before you bleed all over the place!"

He pushed Stan down the hall, ignoring all the faces in the crowd, especially the smirking once that stood out from the rest.

Stan was trying to say something as Kyle continued to push him, and Kyle pretended to listen just like good friends should but was really to busy replaying the brief kiss they had shared with a small smile on his face.

End

---

Yup, that's it. Its not great and its rushed but I was bored and got forced to write. My first south park fanfic, whoo hoo!


End file.
